pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cameron's Samurott
'''Cameron's Samurott '''is the third Pokémon in his team. She was first used as his second Pokémon in his gym battle agaisnt Marlon. Samurott is Cameron's strongest Pokémon. In the anime Samurott first appered in The Road to Humilau where it was used in Cameron's gym battle agaisnt Marlon, she was used second in the gym match where it went up against Marlon's Mantine. During the battle she proved to be very powerful as she was easily able to outspeed Mantine in the water and dodged his super-effective Bullet Seed. It then used Aqua Jet to knock Mantine out of the water. When in the air, Samurott was unable to dodge Bullet Seed, so she blocked it with her seamitar. To wrap it up, she used a powerful Razor Shell against Wing Attack and, while both Pokemon took major damage, Mantine gave in, winning Cameron's eighth gym badge to enter the Unova league. Cameron used in Mission: Defeat Your Rival! Sammurott against Bianca's Escavalier in the second round of the Unova Leauge. Bianca Started off by dodging all of Samurott's attacks and using Iron Defense, strengthening its defenses. Samurott's Razor Shell did virtually nothing, but Cameron realized that he had to cause a shock wave from the inside. Her trainer ordered a double Razor Shell, the first one was dodged, but the next knocked Escalavier out. Next she went up against Bianca's Emboar who she was able to heavily damage with super effective Aqua Jet and Hydro Cannon attacks, but a weak Emboar used Attract which he use to infatuate Samurott, then followed up with repetetive Arm Thrust. Samurott ignored Cameron's command to dodge, and was defeated by the following Hammer Arm. In Cameron's Secret Weapon!, she was used again in the Quarter-Finals match between Ash and Cameron, she was Cameron's third Pokemon used in the battle and was sent out to battle Ash's Pignite, who had defeated his 2 powerhouses Ferrothorn and Hydreigon before her. However, they both had a type disadvantage, while she had an advantage, and ther two still inflicted major damage with their Dragon Pulse and Pin Missile attacks. Even so, Pignite to be strong enough to block Hydro Cannon with Flamethrower, but Samurott followed up with Aqua Jet, which knocked him out. Ash then sent out his Pikachu to battle her. Samurott gained the upper hand in the beginning, blocking Thunderbolt with her seamitar, and countering Quick Attack with Razor Shell. Pikachu recovered and dodged her Megahorn and Razor Shell attacks, and hit her in the face with Quick Attack and Iron Tail. Samurott blocked Electro Ball with her seamitar but was knocked out by the following Iron Tail. In A Unova League Evolution!, she was the first Pokemon called upon by Cameron in his semi-final match against Virgil. However, she was going up against his electric type Jolteon, and quickly fell. In the games Cameron's Samurott makes an appearance in the Pokemon World Tournament download that is available for players of the Japanese Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 games from December 3, 2012 to January 31, 2013. The tournament is based on the Vertress Conference in the anime, which is conducted under Single Battle rules. In the games, it is the strongest Pokemon Cameron uses. Moves Known Trivia *Samurott is the only one of Cameron's Pokémon to have it's gender comfirmed. *Samurott is Cameron's most powerful Pokémon after Cameron mentions he and Samurott's bond is number one. Gallery Samurott'sAquajet.png|Samurott using Aqua Jet DP261.jpg|Samurott using Razor Shell DP311.jpg|Samurott underwater 27509_samurott1.png|Samurott standing samurott.jpg Samurott.png Samurott vs Escavalier.png|Samurott knocking out Bianca's Escavalier Category:Female Pokémon Category:Water Pokémon Category:Character Pokémon that have evolved Category:Cameron's Pokémon Category:Rival's Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon